Demigods quest to Hogwarts
by France.55678
Summary: What if the demigods are sent to Hogwarts to defeat Voldemort. They need to disguise themselves as a transfer student. Argg! My summary sucks. NICOxOC, PERCYxAnnabeth, PiperxJason
1. Chapter 1

_**There is some grammar problem so guys please understand if it's not as good as you expected.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.**_

_***I'm not a Harry Potter fans. Does who is fans of Harry Potter please don't read it. There might be an insult.**_

**2 years later.**

Nico P.O.V

*During Big house meeting.*

'**I have a quest for you' Chiron said**

'**What! But I don't want to.' Percy shout.**

'**Then Charybdis and Piper will go.' Chiron said.**

'**Why!' Jason and I yelled.**

'**Because this quest is very easy, believe me. I went before. You don't even need a prophecy.' Chiron stated.**

I'm going to argue.

'**Fine, I will go.' Marina said.**

'**Me too.' Piper whispered.**

'**Okay, two is more than enough. The lesser demigods the least dangerous.' Chiron said **

'**I will go too.'** I mean I can't let my girlfriend go alone right? She give me a quick peck in my cheek.

'**I will go too.' Percy whispered**. Ohh great overprotective mode on.

'**I will go too. Since Piper is going.'** Jason said.

'**Me too.' Annabeth whispered.**

'**Okay so six demigods is going?' Chiron asked.**

'**Yes, So what's the quest?' Asked Marina.**

'**Okay, Remember I tell you about witches with wands?' **We nods.

'**They have a school name…. Hogwarts' Chiron whispered.**

Of-course we laugh. Percy is rolling on the floor with tears.

(12 min later~)

'**Who will name a school like pig disease.' Annabeth said.**

'**You need to help them defeat …. Voldemort.' Chiron said.**

We laugh again. Laughing like a idiot.

'**In order to increase motivation. You need to disguise as a transfer student from an American witch school name… Wizard Wizardy. Any problem? And stay close to the golden trio.' Chiron said.**

'**But, in order to disguise. Their school library need to keep or hide their books about us.' Annabeth stated.**

'**Okayyy…. I think the school principal able to do it.' Chiron said.**

'**Nobody knows your identity except for Minerva McGonagall the headmistress and Severus Snape, yes our friend. He is the Professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts.' Chiron stated.**

'**And I knew you acquaintance Draco and Luna. They must keep a secret too. I will inform them later. You will start your quest tomorrow morning.' Chiron said **

'**Meeting dismiss' Chiron said.**

'**So, you really wanna go?' I asked**

She sigh

'**I have no choice right?' she said.**

I cup her face with my hand to make her look at me. I can see tears in her eyes. Believe me she won't cry or show any weakness to any people. Except for me and Percy. I mean I'm happy that she show me her weakness to me.

'**Hey, it's okay. I'm going with you too. Alright, I will be with you whenever you need me okay? I promise.' I hug her. Hug her so tightly that she can't breath.**

'**I love you.' She said.**

'**I love you too.' I kiss her. **She allow me to take control. But continue to her lips with mine, enjoying our passionate dance. She place her arms around my neck. I increase the passion in our heated kiss. I was bending her backwards, supporting her body with one hand and stroking her hair with another, and nothing but immense need for oxygen could have made us break the kiss.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Lapse~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Percy P.O.V**

'**Night, sis.' I said**

'**Night, bro.' she said**

'**Sis?' **

'**Yes?'**

'**Promise me stay safe okay?' **

'**Come on, bro. I will stop being so overprotective would you. Huh?' she tease.**

'**Nope, I can't It's my nature.' I whisper.**

'**I know.' She whisper.**

'**Umm… sis, why are we whispering? I tease.**

'**I don't know and keep your mouth shut. I'm trying to sleep.' She said.**

'**Fine, fine, fine.' I murmur.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3:59 Morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

'**Percy, Percy.' Someone shaking me.**

'**Holy shit, come on it's 4 in the morning. I yell.**

'**But –but….' **I immediately jump out of my bed. Once I realize it's my sis voice.

'**Hey, what happen. Sis Chiron said the quest is very easy right? There is nothing to worry about.' **I'm trying to calm her.

'**But- but.' She's sobbing and more tears come out from her eyes.**

'**It's okay you can cry. Remember our cabin is soundproof?' She nod her head slightly.**

I scoop her up and place her on her bunker.

'**Bro, I don't want to sleep.' She said.**

'**But-.' I yawn.**

'**Go to sleep, Percy. She command.** Believe when she command. You don't dare to say no. Unless you want her to knock you down. And taste her Dark Ages.

'**Fine.' I murmur.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

***At camp gate***

**Suddenly Hecate appear.**

'**My Lady.' We greet.**

'**Thank You so much for attending my quest.'**

'**Now, I will bless you with magic. And you will receive my wand. I will send you to Hogwarts and I will give you your knowledge for the quest. Good luck.' Hecate whisper the last part.**

**Suddenly we are sitting on a comfortable couch that can fit 12 person.**

I immediately know that we are on the Perfect carriage of the Hogwarts Express platform. I wonder why?

_'**It's the knowledge of My Lady.'**** Annabeth voice speak in my head.**_

_'**It's Her blessing.'**** Nico said**_

_'**I still don't get it.'**** I exclaim.**_

_'**It's Her blessing that we can speak in our heads within the six of us. To avoid the Golden Trio. Understand now? Seaweed brain.' ****Marina sigh.**_

_'**Hey, only Annabeth can call me Seaweed brain.' ****I protease.**_

_'**Whatever bro.' ****She snap.**_

Later on, I ask sis to sleep and use my shoulder for pillow. She is too tired to argue. She just sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~`15 minutes Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I saw the Golden Trio. Because he open our carriages door obviously, they won't fly in right? I don't know why I acquaintance them. Her blessing maybe. He must be Harry Potter. Too bad he is shorter than me. He have a scar I don't care. I mean just a scar from Voldemort. I wonder why Voldemort have no nose. Argg… ADHD again. Nico, Jason and I just look at them. The girls are sleeping peacefully.

'**Hmm… can we share a carriage with you? The others are full.' Harry asked.**

I won't mind. But I need to ask the others right? I look at them because they are opposite of me. I don't want to move. I don't want to deal with 3 cranky girls. They nod their head. And just sit there.

_'**Hey, sit over here. Guys, you don't want to deal with tour cranky girlfriend right?' ****I said.**_

_'**Fine.'**** Jason said. But I can see a hint of smile at the corner of her lips.**_

_'**Okay.' ****Nico said.**_

'**Hmm so that is a no or yes?' Question Hermione.**

'**Sure I mean yes.' Try to keep my voice low.**

'**Thank You.' Her voice boom. **

'**Your'e Welcome.'** I have a feeling that the girls especially Annabeth will dislike her very much. When the Golden Trio settle themselves. The girls shrugged. Oh great! We need to deal with 3 cranky girls now.

I saw that Piper check her watch. Her eyes widen.

_'**Ohh great, can't the boys keep their mouth shut. And let their girlfriend sleep peacefully huh?' ****Piper voice boom through our heads.**_ And the girls piss me (us) off.

'**Hi, my name is Harry Potter.' I shake his outstretch hand. I can see that after we shake our hands his tremble a bit. I wonder why.**

'**Hermione Granger.'**

'**Ron Weasley.'**

_'**I don't wanna talk bro.**** Marina said**_

_'**Me too.' Annabeth agree.**_

_'**I don't have the mood to play introduction now.' Piper snap.**_

'**Hmm, hi? I'm Percy Jackson. And this is my girlfriend Annabeth Chase.' She just nod her head and stare at them.**

_'**Help, introduce yourselves I can't be the only one talking right?' ****I said.**_

_'**Fine, 3 versus 3 now shut up. Stop talking in our heads.'**_

I gulp.

'**I'm Jason Grace. This is my girlfriend Piper Mclean.' Piper just wave and give a half-smile.**

'**I'm Nico Di Angelo. This is my girlfriend Marina Jackson'. My sis just give them her half-smile.**

'**So, Percy she is your twins am I right?' Hermione asked.**

'**Yup, she is.' **

**Harry P.O.V**

When we settle ourselves down. On the coach. They have a look that said I been through hell and out ; don't mess with me. I can the girls shrugged slightly. A brunette girl with long eyelashes look at her watch. 3 of them are very beautiful. And eyes widen. And stare at the boys. There is an awkward silence. I decide to break it.

'**Hi, I'm Harry Potter.' I said. He shake my outstretch hand. I tremble a bit after we shake. I wonder why.**

Well, I guess he is the friendly one.

'**Hermione Granger.' She smile.** I can see that she is trying to be friends with them.

'**Ron Weasley.' He smile too.**

I see Percy gulp.

'**I'm Jason Grace. This is my girlfriend Piper Mclean. She just wave and give a half-smile.**

We nod, I mean what can we do since she don't talk.

'**I'm Nico Di Angelo. This is my girlfriend Marina Jackson.** **She just give us a half-smile.**

We nod again. Since we can't do anything.

I can see Ron is disappointed.

'**So, Percy she is your twins right?' Hermione asked.**

'**Yup, she is,' Percy reply.**

There is an awkward silence again. Then the lady that always sell sweets open our carriage doors.

'**Do you wants to buy any sweets children?' The lady asked.**

**We nod our heads. We always loves sweets especially from this lady.~~~**

**The small desk is fill with acid pops, apples rings, chocolates frog, peppermint frog and others.**

'**Do you want some?' I asked them.**

'**No, thank you.' Jason said.**

'**Okay, If you want you can take it.' I offered.**

**He nods his head.**

'**So, I don't see you here. You are? Hermione question.** She's obviously starting a conversation.

'**We are transfer student from America.' The blonde one reply. I think her name is Annabeth Chase.**

'**Ohh, are you sure?' I don't know that Hogwarts except transfer students. And what's your school call? I never heard of witchcraft and wizardry.' Hermione said.**

'**Yes, Our school address as Wizard Wizardry.' Annabeth stated.**

'**Oh, I never heard it before. Do you have Houses like Gryffindor, Slytherin?'**

'**No, we run a different system. Our system is very complicated.'**

'**But—' I bump her shoulder **

'**Stop asking about this. Change the subject.' I whisper.**

'**So, do you acquaintance Luna Lovegood?' Piper asked.**

'**Hmm yes we acquaintance her, why?' I asked.**

'**I wanna talk to her that all.' Piper replied.**

'**What about Draco Malfoy? I believe he is quite popular here.' Marina said. **

'**You know him?' Ron asked in disbelief.**

I think the girls take this as an insult.

'**Is there a problem?' Piper said.**

'**Well there is not really a problem but-.' Ron tried to explain.**

'**Oh my oh my I can hear that somebody is talking about me.' A male voice boom.**

This voice is so familiar. Yes, it's Draco voice.

'**Shit, what are we going to do?' Ron whispered loud enough for all of us to hear.**

**The carriage doors open.**

'**Oh my, Potter making new friends huh? Nice try.' He said.**

'**Shut-Up' Marina command.**

He looks hurt. Or he is just acting hurt.

'**Hey, boys what happen to them?' He ask.**

'**Someone wake them up when they are sleeping.' Nico said.**

'**Now. Dealing with 3 cranky girls.' Jason said.**

'**I get it, hmm I have stuff to do. Introduce later. And Potter you are lucky today. He said. And went off.**

'**Wow, what happen to him?' Ron asked.**

'**I don't know really.' Exclaim Hermione.**

'**Yeah, strange.' I look at Percy.**

'**Hmm… I don't know anything.' He said.**

'**You know him?' Hermione asked the girls.**

'**Yes, we do know him. He is our friends.' Annabeth replied.**

'**Okay, that's really weird.' Ron murmured.~~~**

When we reach Hogwarts, the headmistress called the 6 transfer student immediately. I wonder why.

**Piper P.O.V**

'**Welcome, demigods, I'm glad that you are willing to help us.' The headmistress said.**

'**You're Welcome headmistress. It's my honor.' I replied.**

**She nod. And hang a big smile on her face.**

'**Follow me.' She said. We just follow her to the big doors.**

'**_Wow, piper well manner huh?' Percy tease._**

'**_Hey I always.' I protease._**

'**_Are you sure?' Marina tease too._**

'**_Of course I'm. 'I lie._**

'**_We must show her the video that Leo had record?'Nico asked._**

'**_Then piper will charmspeak all of you to doing something that is very awful. Annabeth state._**

'**_Thanks ya.'_**

'**_You're Welcome.' Annabeth said._**

'**Guys, get ready. Go and join the new students over there. Good Luck.' The headmistress whisper the last part.**

I can sense that everyone eyes on us. Argg I hate the attention. And the hall is quite beautiful.

And I can hear the them whispering something about us. The girls is drooling. The boys drooling too.

'**Students, this year we decided to take some exchanges students from America. They are the perfects in their school. And please don't bully, intimidate them or something. The headmistress said nervously the last part.**

**The student gasp and the whispering got louder.**

'**_Hey, are we so scary or what?' I asked._**

'**_I don't know really.' Annabeth said._**

'**_When you are cranky or angry?' Jason tease._**

'**_Shut-Up.' I punch his arms slightly._**

'**_Guys , calling names now.' Marina remind._**

'**Jackson Percy.' She called.**

**Percy didn't even sit on the dusty chair the hat just said**

'**Gryffindor.' A table of people applause so loudly that your ears might hurt. He just go to that table and settle himself and look at us.**

'**Chase Annabeth.' She called.**

**She just sit at the dusty chair for 2 seconds?**

'**Gryffindor.' The Hat sing. I guess that table represent Gryffindor or something because they applause again. I didn't really pay attention to Hermione just now.**

'**Grace Jason.' (For short, well since everyone is going to Gryffindor you don't want me to repeat this several times right?) **

'**Gryffindor.'**

'**Di Angelo Nico'**

'**Gryffindor.'**

'**Mclean Piper.'**

'**Gryffindor.'**

'**Jackson Marina.'**

'**Gryffindor again.'**

**We sit in a row let start from left to right. Nico, Marina, Percy, Annabeth, Jason and me.**

'**Wow, I can't that 6 of you are in the same house.' Harry exclaimed.**

'**Well, I think so.' I said.**

**Then a big hellhound. Rush in the hall. I mean this hellhound is bigger than the normal ones. I invisibly yawn. I'M really tired. I don't get much sleep. I just put my head on Jason shoulders. His strong arms place around my waist.**

**The wizards tense and take out their Celestial Bronze sword from their robe. I think they are afraid or something. Some of them is trembling.**

'**Well, let ask the transfer students try should we?' Headmistress asked.**

'**NO!' The Golden Trio exclaimed.**

'**Believe me children' She said.**

'**But this hellhound is so huge we…' He thrill off. When the hellhound roar.**

'**I'm tired. Jason need to be my pillow.' I said.**

'**I don't feel like going.' Annabeth and Marina said.**

'**Either did I.'Nico said. 'Me too.' Percy said.**

'**Then who is going to?' I asked.**

'**Well, rock paper scissors Marina and Nico.' Annabeth said.**

'**Fine to me.' Nico smirked. 'Okay but I set the rules.' Marina said.**

'**Deal.' **

**The people look at us like are we mad. I don't care.**

'**Rock paper scissors.' **

'**Okay since I lose, you go.' Marina said.**

'**What! Why?' Nico exclaimed.**

'**Well the rules forget? The winner go and loser stay now go.'**

'**Guys remind me don't play this game with her anymore.' **

'**Just go.' Annabeth teased.**

**'Alright, alright.' I murmured. ** I mean since my girlfriend is tired. I won't really mind killing this hellhound for my girlfriend. I will kill it for her anyway.

* * *

><p>So what do you think?<p>

I love feedbacks.

I promise I'll write soon.


	2. Chapter 2

_**There is some grammar problem so guys please understand if it's not as good as you expected.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.**_

_***I'm not a Harry Potter fans. Does who is fans of Harry Potter please don't read it. There might be an insult.**_

**Harry Potter P.O.V**

'**Are you crazy or something? Let us deal with it! You are just a transfer student without any lessons or training! Now you wanna kill a hellhound! Don't be ridiculous.' Hermione shout.**

An Hydra emerge out of nowhere. The students scream I need to do something.

_Think, think, think Harry._

'**Students come back!' Headmistress order.**

'**What do you think you are doing, go with them!' Hermione yell at them.**

They seem piss of or something.

'**Stop treating us like a new student here!' Marina shout.**

'**Ohh, really I think you didn't meet a hydra in your life!' Hermione yell back.**

'**Fine, you want to deal this hydra your own fine we let you.' Piper said.**

'**Stop, speaking like you are the freaking genius for this' Hermione snap.**

'**Whatever, you will apologize soon.' Marina said.**

'**Very soon.' Piper said.**

'**The hellhound is coming!' Ron shout.**

'**Luna and I will kill the hellhound.' Draco shout.**

'**Umm, Thank You?' I said.**

The hydra is running towards the transfer students! They didn't seem care at all.

'**Hey fat hydra I'm here.' I distract the hydra.**

Instead the Hydra is chasing Hermione!

'**Help me!' Hermione scream.**

'**Hahahahaha.' The transfer-girls laugh.**

'**Hey, stop laughing and help! She is trying to help us!' Ron shout.**

'**Really? I can only hear insult and screaming!' Marina relpy.**

'**Apologize, then we will help you.' Annabeth said.**

'**Never!' Hermione said.**

'**Too bad.' Piper said.**

'**Hermione apologize!' The Headmistress shout.**

'**But-but.' **

'**Now!'**

'**Fine, I apologize.'**

'**Who?' Annabeth said.**

'**Please help them.' The headmistress said.**

'**Boys, I don't really want to help do you?' Piper said.**

'**Yeah, we wanna help.' Jason said.**

'**Then go.' **

The 3 boys stand up. And walk toward the Hydra.

'**Wait! You didn't have a weapon and now you want to help us!' Ron state.**

'**They have weapons.' Piper said.**

'**Do you think I'm blind?'**

Then my eyes is big! Percy take out a Pen. Jason a coin. And Nico a ring?

'**You gotta be kidding me.' Hermione shout**

Then suddenly they have a sword in their hand! I can see that they are hardly aware of. Everything is so fast; the fight turn into a kind of dance. Step, strike, parry, dough, step. Then a two pile of golden dust appear. They have been helping Lovegood too!

'**T-t-hank you. You save my life.' Hermione blush.**

'**I'm going to kill them one day!' Ron whisper.**

'**They have girlfriends remember?' I whisper back.**

'**Thank you, I appreciate your help.' The headmistress praise.**

'**Nah, not a big deal.' Percy said.**

'**Very well, let's have our dinner begin.'**

'**Great, I'm hungry to death.'**

**Jason P.O.V**

'_So how's your little rescue? Fun? Saving the damsel in distress? Pier said._

'_Ohh, somebody is jealous-' I said._

'_I did not!'_

'_Really?'_

'_Come on give me a kiss for reward or something I defeat the Hydra didn't I'_

'_Go claim your reward from your damsel in distress!'_

'…'

'_I'm tired, I'm going to bed now.' _

'_Good Night' _

When I look at Percy and Nico. I can see that the girls is jealous too. The boys seem amuse or something. They hang a big smile on their face; even Nico smile too.

'_So, jealous too huh?' I ask._

'_Yup.' Nico reply_

'_Yeah, so let's bring something for them later. I'm sure they didn't have anything for to digest today.' Percy said._

'_Wow, Seaweed brain you sound like Annabeth now.' Nico tease._

'_Hey, only Annabeth can call me that.'_

'_Really?'_

'_Yup, Nicky.' _

'_Hey! Only your sister can call me that. '_

'_What? Ohh really I don't think so.'_

'_Hey, guys keep your mouth shout.' I said_

'_Ohh look like someone sound like a cranky Piper already.' Nico and Percy said._

'_Whatever.' I said_

They laugh like an idiot and high-5. I don't really mind, I'm relieve Nico found Marina. He laugh a lot and more lively these days.

'**Let's eat!' The headmistress voice boom through the hall.**

Then our table appear food. I see so it's almost same as our camp. But camp is better you can choose what you want.

'**Wow, how are you guys so fit since you eat as much as Ron and Harry.' Hermione said.**

'**Hey, I did exercise!' Harry exclaimed.**

'**Me too!' Ron exclaimed too.**

'**Hmm, we exercise everyday?' Percy said.**

'**So, did you see an Hydra or Hellhound before? Are you a muggles or what? How's your grade? How-' Hermione ask.**

'**Wow, Hermione let's don't scared or friends away okay?' Ron tease.**

'**Hmm, what's your first question?' Percy ask.**

She looks offended.

'**Sorry we have Attention-Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder.' I said.**

'_Hey, our Percy is possess by Annabeth.' Nico tease._

'**Shut Up!' Percy warn.**

'**Ohh, hmm sorry? That must be … sad?' Harry said.**

'**Nope, we use to it already. It can be very useful sometimes.' Percy reply.**

'**Question 1, yes we did seen an Hydra and Hellhound before. Question 2, we are half-bloods. Question 3, We are prefects there.' Annabeth reply.**

'**Whoah, Annabeth I though you are tired and going to bed?' I asked.**

Nico remain quiet.

'**Yup, I just want something from Percy.' Annabeth reply.**

'**Just take it.' Percy said.**

'**Okay.' Annabeth said.**

'**Ohh, they are asleep and remember 5, bye.' She run off.**

I can see Nico hide a smile.

'**So, what's up at 5?' Hermione ask.**

'**Ohh exercise?' Percy reply.**

'_Shut up Percy you gave them to much clue.' Nico said._

'**That's… early and … great can we join you?' Harry ask.**

'**Sure.' I said.**

'**Yes, dessert yeah!' Ron said. Like a Kid.**

'**Hmm, We are going back to our dorm first.' Nico said.**

'**Why, dessert is the best part.' Ron instead.**

'**We don't really eat dessert.' I said.**

'**Wow that's …surprise.' Harry said.**

'**But do you know where your dorm is?' Hermione ask.**

'**Yes.' Nico said.**

'**Impossible, you guys don't know our dorm password. Let's go.'**

'**Hey, but I haven't finish my dessert.' Ron argue.**

'**Only an dessert come on' **

'**So... we have a dorm for girls and boys. Girls right-side and boys left-side.' Hermione said.**

'**I don't understand.' Hermione said.**

'**Don't understand what? Percy ask.**

'**There is another stair here.' Hermione said.**

'**That is for the Transfer-students.' Luna said.**

'**Who tell you that?'**

'**Hmm, the the professor.'**

'**Impossible, girls and boys in a dorm, ridiculous.'**

'**Talk to them tomorrow.'**

'**Good Night Percy, Nico, Jason.'**

'**Bye.' We reply.**

'**You know her?' Ron ask.**

'**Yup…' **

'**Okay, right now it doesn't make sense.' Hermione murmur.**

'**Oh, I'm sure it does.' I said.**

'**Good Night.'**

'**And tomorrow at 6?'**

'**Deal.' Percy said.**

'**Hey, I'm not sure about this. Girls and boys a dorm?' Ron said.**

'**I'm sure it's nothing to worry about.' Jason reply.**

'**But the password?' Harry ask.**

'**It's not a problem.' Jason yawn.**

'**But-'**

'**Bye.'**

I rush off to the stairs. Incredible an invisible door? The Golden Trio can't come in. I wonder why?

'**Umm, Nico?' I ask.**

'**Ohh, he shadow travel I guess.' Percy reply.**

**_ NICO_**

**Nico is knocking their doors now.** (The Headmistress prepare each room for a couple. In case of nightmares and the room were sound-proof. Just in-case we shout or something.)

'**Marina?' Nico said softly.**

No answer. He want to go to the washroom so badly. He shadow travel to the washroom. And

'**NICO!' Marina shriek causing Nico to turn to her quickly. She was holding a white towel tight against her otherwise naked body. 'What are you doing here!?' He ripped his gaze off her glistening body.**

'**Look I didn't mean to! I just- I…' **

**Marina raise an eyebrows at him 'Just what?' still waiting for an answer.**

'**Hmm, washroom, urgent?' **

**Marina laugh softly. And said 'Fine, but faster? **

'**I'll try!'**

**5-6mins later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

'**Hey, Marina I…' He saw Marina fall asleep on the couch. He sigh and gently scooped her up and he immediately feel an soft wet fabric on his feet. He breath hard. He knew that-****her towel. He try not to look and place her at their bed and tug her in.**

'**Hey, meanie I'm a man too you know? What if something happen huh?' Nico murmur to himself. And sleep at the coach he don't want her to shout or anything when she wake up. And most important is Percy will kill him.**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry, for this short chapter. I'm very busy these days.<strong>

**I promise I will write soon.**

**I love fedbacks too.**

**And I'm sorry for those whose don't like my fanfictions. No Flames!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Percy**

'Nico Di Angelo!' Percy and Jason yelled. He didn't even stir.

'Sis, I need your help.' Percy sighed.

Annabeth and Piper laugh.

'Shut up will you?' Marina grinned.

'So what ya laughing about?' Percy asked.

'Nothing.' We said at once. She walk up to Nico while hiding her smile. But he saw it.

'So, tell me what is that about?'

'Nah, you were overprotective.' Piper said.

'It's okay Seeweed Brain it's just girl talk.' Annabeth assured him.

**Marina**

When Marina whispered something to Nico. He immediately sit up and his Stygian Iron sword in his hands.

'That's not funny you know?' Nico said. When he realize what happen.

'I know, but I'm happy with it. It's a joke right?' Marina asked.

'Right, but no more this kind of jokes do you understand me?' Nico said with a serious face.

'Yeah, I'm sorry happy?'

There is an awkward silence. They were so stunned. The others never see Nico talk to her like this before.

'Alright, Nico wash up.' Piper break the ice. 'Mari let's go. We will be at the training room.' She tells Jason. But everyone nod their heads.

**Piper**

'Wow, the training room is exactly like our training area. Thank You Chiron.'Annabeth whisper the last part.

'So, spill it out.' She said while facing Marina. Annabeth squat beside me.

'Let me tell you a story.' Marina said.

'hmm, Okay.' Annabeth said while staring at Marina with her intelligent eyes.

'One day, there is a girl and a boy who are very best-friends. They attend a school because Hades want them to. They don't know why but no point arguing with him. Later on, the girl met a boy name Zed. They become good friends. They realize Zed is a demi-god too. He is the son of Apollo. But, Zed gave her a potion. He can control her body by his will but not the girls thought. He control the girl body and- and hurt him. Of-course he didn't attack the girl. He just… heartbroken and Aphrodite help him a little. He manage to broke the spelled .But the girl fell in a coma for 2 ¾ years.'

'So, what did you tell Nico just now?' Annabeth asked.

'I just tell him. Hey, Zed and I are leaving. It was just a joke. I didn't know that he still…'

'Well, talk to him.' Annabeth suggested.

'Want to get scold again? No way.'

'Talk to him. Maybe you discover something or know something that you don't.' She convinced her. Now I knew that Nico love her since they are young. I don't think she notice.

'_I don't think she notice didn't she?' _ Annabeth telepathy I.

'You're _right.'_

'_I'm always right.'_

'_Shut-up Chase.' _We giggled together.

'So what's so funny?' Marina asked.

'Well, you should talk to Nico. You need him to spill out everything. Like how, when, where and why he fall for you something like that.' She suggested. Marina blushed. She's as red as tomatoes.

'Go, now before Percy kill him.' Annabeth said.

'Okay, okay I'll go now satisfied ?'

'Yup and very.' She replied. And feel happy for them. Such an adorable couple.

Marina run into a shadow and disappear.

**Nico**

He is so piss off.

He tensed when he fell an outstretch toward him. But he realize it's Marina. He sigh and let her hug him. He can't help it. He hug her back.

' Nico I'm sorry. I …' Marina lost her words.

'I know. Just don't do it again. I can't risk losing you. He whispered. She blush.

'Your face is as red as a tomato.' Nico tease.

'Could I ever stop blushing?' She complain.

'No, you better not.' Nico whisper.

'Nico.'

'Hmm?' Nico speak In a murmured. He is enjoying every moment with her.

'About Zed I—'

He grab her shoulders and smash his lips into hers. He placed his hands towards her hair and push his head closer to her. He needed her. He needed to know that Marina is with her

Marina pulled herself back a little 'Nico. Answer me a question. Don't lie to me okay?' She asked.

'I won't ever lie to you Meanie. Since that day on- wards.' Nico replied.

'When did you fall for me?' He cough surprise what she ask.

'I don't know.'

'What!?'

'But I'm sure before We go to school.' Nico confirmed. She blushed more and just nod her head.

'Why did you fall for me?'

'I don't know I mean you're not pretty, not kind and very fierce.' Nico said.

'I dislike you!' She shout and almost burst into tears.(Suddenly very emotional.)

'Hey, hey I **love** you because not you're beautiful. Mean in a kind way. And because you're fierce. I love the original you. Charybdis Marina Jackson. The most important is I have feeling for you. And my feeling will never change. Nico said.

'You're … You're just helpless.' She burst into tears. He grinned.

She was kissing him faster with more desperation and passion. His hands pilled her waist against his.

'Holy Gaia stop right now!' Percy shouted. 'You're coming with me **sister**.'

She rolled her eyes and follow Percy.

'_Nico Di Angelo let talk later after breakfast?' Percy telepathy him._

'_Okay.' I replied._

~~~~~~~During Breakfast~~~~~~~~~~~

'So we can't perform the Gods offering?' Jason asked. Everyone look at him like what.

'Yeah, how?' Piper asked. And we return our gaze to Annabeth.

'Let me check with The Headmistress.' She replied.

'And, Nico let's talk.' Percy half-whisper. Nico nod and follow Percy to the Dark Forest.( The Forbidden Forest)

'So Nico tell me do you really love my Charybdis Marina Jackson. My twin sister?' Percy asked.

'Yes. I do love her.'

'Cause all your life?'

'Yes, I will.'

'Promise me.'

'Why to you?' Nico asked.

'Because.' Percy sigh. I'm an overprotective brother, just like Annabeth said.'

'Okay.' Nico vow. 'I promise Perseus Jackson I will love his twin sister. Charybdis Marina Jackson forever even though it cause all my life.'

'And somebody is coming over here.' Nico inform.

'Yeah, and it's Jason and…the Golden Trio.'

'How did you know?'

'The water told me same like your shadow sensing, something like that.'

'Let just tell them we are lost.'

'Okay.'

'_Hey guys the Golden Trio is following us.' Jason telepathy us.'_

'_Tell them we are lost.' I reply._

'_Okay.'_

We turn our backs and head toward Jason.

'So, why are you guys here anyway?' Ron ask casually.

'We are lost.' Percy replied.

'Really, I don't think so.' Hermione snap.

'Come on. Guys lets go. Before Professor Snape punish us.' Harry whispered.

'Hurry.' Ron whispered.

'Hmm why are you guys whispering anyway?' Nico asked.

'Tell you later. Go before he comes.' Hermione hissed.

'Quiet, somebody's coming.' Harry warned.

'_Marina.' Nico telepathy._

'_Pipes.' Jason replied._

'_Annabeth.' Percy replied._

'_So why are they here? They can't be here.' Jason said._

'_Why?' Percy asked._

'_It's man talk.' Nico answered._

'_Really?!' _

'_Obviously.' Jason and Nico said._

'Take out your wands and weapons. They are coming.' Harry commanded.

'Why?' Nico asked. He's eyebrows all scrunched together.'

'We are in the middle of the forbidden forest. What do you think.' Hermione hiss.

'But that just -.' Percy replied.

* * *

><p>Sorry guts it's a short chapter. I'm very busy these days.<p>

I will write soon. I love feedbacks!


	4. Author Notes

Guys, I'm really sorry I didn't feel like writing this Quest.

I doesn't have any inspirations.

I promise I will continue this story when I feel to.

I will continue my 'Percy Jackson's Twins.' (An Nico Di Angelo Love Story)


End file.
